


Cover for "Westchester Café"

by Monikitaa



Series: Cover Art [24]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 22:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11746596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monikitaa/pseuds/Monikitaa
Summary: Erik Lensherr is Magneto; second most powerful mutant, president of Genosha and constantly pining over the adorable waiter slash baker Charles Xavier at Westchester Café. He's also the self declared rival of Professor X; the most powerful mutant, and Genosha's mysterious wealthy benefactor, who no one has ever seen.





	Cover for "Westchester Café"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fkbunnyclub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fkbunnyclub/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Westchester Café](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5185331) by [fkbunnyclub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fkbunnyclub/pseuds/fkbunnyclub). 



> Erik Lensherr is Magneto; second most powerful mutant, president of Genosha and constantly pining over the adorable waiter slash baker Charles Xavier at Westchester Café. He's also the self declared rival of Professor X; the most powerful mutant, and Genosha's mysterious wealthy benefactor, who no one has ever seen.

             

**Author's Note:**

> Some forgotten covers on my pc.


End file.
